The Alliance
by The Cobalt Legion
Summary: "It all started after we defeated Gaea. You'd think the gods would be happy, "The word is in such great hands" But no. They threatened to tear down every demigod alive. The worst part of it all was, some of the other members of the Argo II willingly gave themselves up. For their "loyalty" to Olympus, they were made immortal generals of the Gods. Me? I do something much different..


AN: My new story. This has more potential that anything I've ever written. And I mean it. Choose the pairing, but I am leaning towards Bianca or Zoe. It just makes sense. Enjoy!

The power of the gods

Percy

It all started after we defeated Gaea. You'd think the gods would be happy, "_The word is in such great hands_" But no. They threatened to tear down every demigod alive. The worst part of it all was, some of the other members of the Argo II willingly gave themselves up. For their "loyalty" to Olympus, they were made immortal generals of the Gods.

They commanded something called the Alliance in which monsters and demigods alike fought together to bring down the remnanats of the species once known as Demigods. Feeble attempts were made by the demigods, which resulted in the extinction of demigods. Or so they thought.

It has been 1 year since that happened. I, Percy Jackson one of the last demigods alive. Over the last year, I created some weapons. I replaced my trusty sword Riptide (don't worry, it is stored in HQ) with a weapon of my own creation called The Lunar Trans LX. I forged a hilt made of the rarest metal in the world- Astatine. IT has 85 protons packed in one ounce of it. I had many failed attenpts, but something finally worked. I put a colored rock on it and focused the protons into a beam of light. The sword can cut through anything.

My armor is the same as the ones the Alliance soldiers wear, but pitch black. I have a few sticky bombs in my belt as well as a few throwing knifes. My HQ is located on top of the Green Mountains, in a place so remote, only my team can find it. By "team" I mean my partners, Bianca di Angelo and Zoe Nightshade. They was brought back from the dead just as Hazel was. Piper McLean, she didn't believe in the way the gods wre acting. Sadly, I am the only boy, because all the others craved power.

A creepy power of mine, every time I feel rage or act out of anger, I get the ability to shoot lightning from my fingertips. When I act out of good, I can only push stuff around.

Today is the day we launch the first attack. It is on a base at the foot of the Green Mountains. WE have been spying there for days, and figured out that the base was held by Jason Grace. Piper did't care anymore.

"Are you ready to face Jason, Piper?" I asked curiously.

"Yes." She snapped and she wore an emotionless mask with cold eyed. "I am 100% sure."

She didn't sound very sure to me.

We began our trek down the mountain, stopping ever hour or so to flex our powers- we couldn't afford to get rusty and cost us our lives.

After a few hours we reached the base. Nothing much, just your everyday 100 acre solid metal base reinforced byh 10 yard thick barbed wire fences. They walked to the entrance, where a guard was on duty. He had two dual swords and was talking into a headset. "Yes, Commander Grace. I just did a survey of the entire base, there is nothing wrong."

After he finished talking, Percy jumped out of the bush and pulled him in. "What do you think you're-" The guard began, but Percy launched a thunderous right hook into his face, effectively shutting him up. He began groaning, and Percy snapped. He launched haymaker after haymaker into the guard's face until he went limp. Panting, Percy took his pulse. Dead. He nodded to his comrades, and they came out of the bushes, and towards the fence.

"Zoe. Do your stuff."

Zoe took out two baseball-sized spheres with red LED numbers on it. She pressed a few buttons, and attached them to the fence. There was no noise, but lasers spun in every direction, making a hole in the fence large enough for them to get through.

They went inside the fence, where another platoon was patrolling the base. Bianca whispered some words linked with the Mist. The platoon turned on each other. They killed each other, and Percy and his team got to the base.

Percy ripped out his sword and carved a hole in the base. The squad blasted backwards all of a sudden…..


End file.
